The invention relates in general to exhaust gas treatment devices and in particular to a new and useful device for reducing the soot content in exhaust gases of combustion engines, comprising a ceramic body with lengthwise channels, which is mounted in an exhaust conduit as a means for separating or burning soot.
It is known that due to incomplete combustion, exhaust gases of combustion engines entrain soot into the ambience. With the multitude of motor vehicles, this soot represents an environment pollution which must be remedied.
There are known devices wherein the soot particles are retained in a porous ceramic body through which the exhaust gas is directed and burned to a large extent due to the high temperature there present. These devices are very efficient. However, the temperature needed for combusting the soot is of the order of 500.degree. C., and such a temperature is reached only after a longer period of operation of the engine.